In today's digital world, public presentations, be it in the form of an office meeting or a massive product exhibition, are most effectively delivered using computer projected images. There are several products in the market that offer a suite of tools to help a person build presentation files (or “slide decks”). Examples of such products include Microsoft PowerPoint®, Adobe Flash®, Apple Keynote®, etc.
In several scenarios, a user may go through multiple revisions of slide decks to improve the content and presentability of the slide deck contents. In doing so, a user may wish to compare a latest version of the slide deck with a prior version to determine the changes that have been made to the latest version. The user may not only want to review changes made to textual information, but also to other features specific to slide decks (such as, for example, changes to slide master views, changes to animation sequences, changes to multimedia content, etc.). Additionally, the person may also wish to retain selected slides from the latest slide deck and some selected slides from prior versions of the slide deck. However, to do that, the user would have to manually establish a new slide deck using a slide deck editing application (e.g., Microsoft PowerPoint®), and painstakingly copy over individual slides from various versions of the slide deck.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.